Fallen Angel
by XionAmmy
Summary: AU. Gilbert always feels so alone. What happens when the Greek gods send him a ghost to keep him company? Rated for: Gilbert being Gilbert, Kiku's cause of death.
1. Prologue

**Well, this is my new story, Fallen Angel. Hope you enjoy and all, I worked hard on this.**

**Disclaimer List:**

**~Hetalia? Don't own.  
****~Greek Mythology? Not an expert, don't own.  
****~This story? Yes, I own it. That's why I'm writing it.  
****~OOC-ness of any characters? Let's call it artistic license. Same with the added wings on dead people.**

**Key of Fonts:**

**"bolded quotes" **: Greek god/goddess speaking  
_italics without quotes _: thoughts  
"regular font, in quotes" : "mortal" or human speaking  
_"italics in quotes" _: dead person/ghost speaking, memory speech  
"CAPITALIZED **BOLD/**_ITALICIZED/_REGULAR FONT IN QUOTES" : shouting, see above for specifics.  
"any combination of above in quotes" : see above for specifics. Ex: **_"bold+italicized quotes"_** = God of Dead or dead god speaking

**Okay, got that over with. On with the story!**

**

* * *

**_"So let me get this straight,"_ the teenaged ghost said. _"You want to resurrect me and send me back to Earth? Not rebirth? Why?"_

**"There is a certain matter Lord Zeus wants taken care of. However, we ourselves cannot intervene," **Hera, queen of the gods, replied.** "He requested that each of us look for a mortal to send in our place."**

_"But... why me?" _the teen asked, shifting his gaze to the floor. Behind him, his oddly-colored wings flexed slightly, twitched, then extended fully before folding against his back once more. An icy cold, pale hand placed itself on his shoulder from behind.

_**"Kiku,"**_ Hades, god of the dead and Lord of the Underworld, began, _**"I suggested you be sent because you are extremely similar to the person in question. You would simply be the best person to send, that's why I would like to send you."**_

The teen turned his head to face the god, looking up at his face through his short, silky black bangs to search the god's cold, dark eyes for any signs that this whole meeting was a joke or a lie. Finding none, he slowly strung together a question in his head.

_"So... What is it exactly that you need me to do?" _he asked, still searching the god's face with his emotionless, dark amber eyes.

**"A mortal in New York City, New York has caught my attention, mainly due to his... unique situation," **Zeus, Lord of the Skies, replied. **"I have decided to send him a companion, and Hades volunteered you to be sent."**

**"Hmph!"** snorted Poseidon, god of the sea. **"He's surrounded by people, he's never truly alone. He lives with his brother, with whom he is very close, and is still on good terms with his parents. Why on earth would the guy ever feel lonely?"**

_"Maybe he feels that no one understands him somehow," _Kiku piped up. Poseidon turned to stare at him.

_"I-I mean, um, that is, well..." _Kiku stuttered, all confidence vanishing when he was put under the Earthshaker's intimidating gaze. _"L-let me put it this way, if you s-suggest some idea for something, and no one agrees... w-well, you would still be in a r-room with twelve other people, but you might feel pretty alone because no one even tried to back you up."_

**"I see your point, kiddo,"** the god grunted, a friendly twinkle in his eyes.** "Now I see why you want to send him, Hades. I second the motion."**

**"I agree as well," **Zeus stated.

**"All in favor,"** Hermes, herald of the gods, called. Most of the gods, with the exception of Hestia (goddess of the hearth), raised their hands.

**"If I may ask the boy a question," **Hestia requested. Zeus nodded.

Hestia turned to Kiku. **"If we send you to Earth, we will have to wipe most of your memory. You will regain those memories if you die, but other than that, they will not be available for your use. You may not be able to answer important questions they ask. The wounds that killed you will be scars you don't remember receiving. Are you still willing to go?" **Hestia asked.

Kiku nodded, face stony and determined._ "I want to be able to help this person," _he told her. She nodded.

_**"Then it is agreed. We shall start the process immediately."**_

Kiku followed Hades, thinking about the time he had spent. He'd been sent to Elysium after judgement, and grown wings just like everyone else.

Just like everyone else... except for one thing. His wings were black. Most people had white wings, pearly-colored wings, or silvery-grey wings. Never black. Except for him. Because he was different, the others stared at him, taunted him, laughed at him... at times even fought with him. No one wanted to be his friend.

Over time, he began to habitually hide his wings, folding them flat against his back. It didn't matter, no one ever payed attention to him anymore, but it was a force of habit now. He sighed quietly.

_**"Kiku,"**_ the god asked, startling the teen out of his thoughts,_** "are you ready for this?"**_

Kiku swallowed and nodded.

_Just what am I getting myself into...?_


	2. Chapter 1: Shortcuts and Discoveries

**(1/16/11) I'M SO SORRY! I had this up earlier, but realized I had omitted the -real- cliffhanger, the original ending of the chapter. So I took the chapter down and got back to writing. I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! *sobs* I'm so, so sorry...**

**AND THEN, after I had it all typed out, I decided to take EVEN LONGER and change like half of the chapter to 1st person cuz I thought it'd be "more effective that way" for whatever reason.**

**People seem to like this (TWO REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER, WITHOUT ANY OTHER ONES! NOT EVEN HNBC GOT REVIEWS THAT FAST!), so I thought, "Why not upload for MLK Day? Sure, it's not a super-major holiday or anything, but it's of great importance in America (kinda like Thanksgiving, Fourth of July, 9/11, etc.) so... why not?"**

**(6/13/11) I noticed a few errors that I felt needed to be fixed, so I thought to myself, "Why not? I hope to post the next chapter in a few days anyway, so I might as well go ahead and fix the errors, post that, then post chapter 2 (although the site considers it chapter three...)."**

**So! Free look into my head, hope y'all liked that. Just the disclaimer and my typical send off, then you can freely read the story!**

**Disclaimer:** XionAmmy does not own, nor does she claim to own, the rights to Hetalia and/or characters from the aforementioned anime/manga series used in this FanFiction, no matter how much she may love them. She is not, nor does she claim to be, an expert on Greek Mythology in any way, shape, or form even if many of her friends seem to regard her as a walking encyclopedia on the subject, despite how much she loves reading it and how annoying she finds it when someone messes up the family tree of a god, goddess, hero, or other important mythological figure. The only things involved that XionAmmy can rightfully lay claim to are the plot, all liberties taken in the story, and all artistic liscences found in the stories. Thank you.

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**-~_Fallen Angel Chapter I: Shortcuts and Discoveries~-_**

"East... Gil... Gilbert... Gilbert! Hey! You in there?" the blonde teenager asked, waving his hand in front of the teenager he was addressing. Getting no response from the albino, Ludwig Beilschmidt sighed and shook the boy's shoulder gently.

Gilbert Beilschmidt blinked, forcing his brain to stop spacing out and pay attention. "Huh? What's up, West? Is class over already?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, not at all surprised by his (adoptive) brother's actions. "Yes, East, class ended. It's time to go," he replied irritably. "Remember, the next class is our last one. Assuming you don't somehow manage to get a detention, we can go home afterwards."

Gilbert grinned at his brother, groaning internally as he realized he had completely missed the teacher's boring-but-quite-possibly-important lecture once again. Grabbing his bag, he followed his brother out of the room.

**_-~Fallen Angel~-_**

Falling... Falling through the air. It was the oddest sensation ever for Kiku. Why was he falling, again...? He couldn't remember.

Not that it mattered at that point. He was falling, that was that. Nothing could change it. Closing his eyes, he slowly allowed himself to drift off while listening to the wind whistling past his ear, rushing through his hair, as he subconciously braced himself for his inevitable crash with the ground...

**_-~Fallen Angel~-_**

"Oi, West, why don't we take a shortcut?" Gilbert asked, grabbing his brother's arm as they approached an alleyway. The younger of the two glanced down the alley.

"I don't know, _bruder_, it doesn't look too safe," Ludwig murmured.

"Don't worry! I'm way too awesome for us to get attacked!" Gilbert replied with a grin, dragging his brother to the entrance of the alley.

Ludwig pulled himself free. "Fine!" he cried, exasperated. "We can take the damn shortcut, just stop dragging me!"

Gilbert's grin widened. Turning on his heel, he entered the alley. Ludwig, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering something along the lines of "my _bruder_ is such an idiot," followed him into the alleyway. He didn't expect Gilbert to stop for no apparent reason, so when he did, Ludwig collided with him without warning.

"East, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" he asked, irritated by his brother's actions

"Call nine-one-one," Gilbert replied, completely ignoring his brother's question.

Ludwig blinked, not entirely understanding Gilbert's request. "_Was_? What's going on?" he asked, trying to see around his (slightly shorter) brother.

"Call nine-one-one, West! Get an ambulance down here!" Gilbert replied, his voice rising in panic with each passing moment as he rushed forward. Ludwig's eyes widened as he saw the cause of his brother's panic.

Lying on the pavement in the middle of the alley was a prone figure. Ludwig dug through his pockets, searching desperately for his cell phone.

**_-~Fallen Angel~- _****~Kiku's POV~**

I was awoken by... voices? Yes, a pair of male voices with... German accents, maybe? One was staying a ways back, he sounded somewhat confused. The other sounded panicked, moving towards me. Footsteps accompanied the second voice.

"Hey, um, my _bruder_ and I just found a person in this alleyway between campus and the _Hermes's Gyros*_ restaurant; he looks like he needs medical attention. We need an ambulance," the first voice said, his voice having lost its confusion and gained a note of panic. Not as heavy as the second voice's panic, but still there. "... How long? ... What? We're only like two blocks from the hospital! ... _Gott verdammt_! He could die if you don't hurry, get that through your... Fine! Just... just hurry!" Listening to him was confusing; it sounded as though he were talking to himself, or maybe I was only hearing one side of the conversation.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" the second voice asked, sounding like it was right above me.

Opening my eyes slowly, I found myself face-to-face with someone with snow-white hair, paper-white skin, and blood-red eyes. I tried to nod, but couldn't help but wince at the attempt.

"No, no, don't move! Just... um... _Verdammt! Wie __sollte__ ich das tun_...? Oh! Blink once for yes, blink twice for no, okay?"

I blinked once to show I understood. I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath. I winced, feeling as if someone had stabbed me in the chest multiple times, then ran an electrical current through me. Opening my eyes once more, I blinked twice to answer his original question.

The person above me looked away, looking in the direction of the other voice. "West! Did you call the ambulance?"

"Of course!" the other voice, apparently this 'West' person, replied. "It's gonna take the ambulance a while to get here, though!"

The guy above him scowled. "How long?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

"I don't know, East! I'd guess... three minutes by now, maybe longer?" 'West' replied.

'East' scowled again, glancing at his watch. I swallowed, wanting to know what was going on.

"Wh-who are you?" I managed to choke out weakly, my throat tightening a little more with each word. "Where... where am I?"

East's attention swiftly returned to me. "I'm Gilbert, that guy over there is my brother Ludwig, and we're in an alleyway in New York." I opened my mouth to ask another question, but Gilbert cut me off quickly. "No, don't talk, just be patient. Everything will be fine, you can ask more questions later. For now, just lay still and try to relax."

I blinked once to show him I understood. I felt his fingers on my neck, applying gentle pressure to my pulse. I smiled weakly, trying to thank him silently for his kindness. He smiled in return, but it seemed... almost as if he wasn't sure if I would be okay. His smiling face was the last thing I saw, the world fading to black around me.

**_~Fallen Angel~_**

Slowly, I opened my eyes. The only sound to be heard was this slight beeping noise. Next to me, Gilbert appeared to have fallen asleep on an uncomfortable-looking plastic chair. The walls, ceiling, and plain tiled floor were white, as were the thin sheets on the bed. The entire room seemed to be pure white.

_Hospital room,_ my brain supplied._ I'm in a hospital room._ How I knew that was beyond me.

I sat up slowly and turned to stare at the heart monitor. For some odd reason, I felt as if... as if it shouldn't be beeping, as if my heart shouldn't have been beating. As I contemplated the odd thought, an unfamiliar "memory" flashed through my mind...

_"He's not responding!"_

_"Try again, damnit! I'm not letting this poor kid die!"_

_A harsh, flat trill filled my ears..._

I blinked, shaking my head rapidly, just before realizing that the trill hadn't just been my imagination. On the contrary, it was very real indeed. The heart monitor wasn't registering my heartbeat anymore.

I could only stare at the machine, shocked and confused. _What the heck is going on?_

* * *

***_Hermes's Gyros _is a restaurant name I made up. If that happens to be the name of an actual restaurant or restaurant chain, I had no idea. Therefore, it has zero connection to any real restaurant/restaurant chain. Kiku landed in the alley between it and the college Gilbert and Ludwig attend because of the name of a Greek god in the restaurant's name and its proximity to where the two Germans were when he was dropped to earth, naturally.  
****I still need a name for Gilbert and Ludwig's college, though, so feel free to contribute. =D**

**Translations**** (*PLEASE NOTE* All translations are from Google Translate. It's not my fault if they're wrong. ):**

**Verdammt! Wie sollte ich das tun...? - Dammit! How should I do this...?  
Gott verdammt! - God dammit!  
Bruder - brother**

**Till next time...  
****~XionAmmy out!**


End file.
